


Durarara Reverse!

by Casisnotonfire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Celty, Bad Shizuo, Established Relationship, Every character will show up at some point, Everything is switched, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Izaya, Hitman! Shizuo, Multi, Negaverse, Smut, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casisnotonfire/pseuds/Casisnotonfire
Summary: Negaverse Durarara fanfic!Ryuugamine Mikado arrives at Ikebukuro with one goal in mind: To have the entire city within the palm of his hand. Thinking that by using the Dollars, a gang he'd been building up for years, it will be a cinch. It proves to be more difficult though when he finds himself as the newest target of hitman Heiwajima Shizuo. On the run from certain death and being pursued by an informant determined to end his wrong doings, Mikado's life in Ikebukuro is only just getting started.(Prompt from DRRR!Kinkmeme)





	Durarara Reverse!

A gust of wind blew through Ikebukuro, buildings shining through the dark sky. Laughter echoed in the air as civilians walked down the streets, all with a purpose in mind. Even when it was late at night, humans still flocked to socialize in the city known for it's chaotic nature. Of the hundreds of people, there were a few prominent ones that stood out. Some might not be recognizable from a distance, others caused a riot to occur thanks to a single glance. Whether it be a doctor with a lab coat on carrying a brief case skipping down the road, a smirk plastered on his face as a single drop of blood leaked from the luggage or a woman dressed in green attempting to save a patient's life that had their arm dismembered...every single one had their own story to tell.

It's hard to tell the difference between good and evil, especially when most had a bit of both inside of them. It was easy to get confused with what was right and wrong, even more difficult to make the decision that played out well for the majority instead of one person alone.

In every story there is a protagonist.

In every story there is an antagonist.

The two are meant to compliment each other, to balance out the others good or bad deeds.

Without a protagonist...there would be no one to remind others of how to care for people, to show love for someone besides themselves.

Without an antagonist...there would be no one to show others that they still had the power to do whatever they pleased despite all the rules placed on them by society.

Between the battle of superego and id, there is always the ego to neutralize the extremes.

* * *

A soft hum escaped a man's lips as he gazed down at the mass of people fifty feet below him. His dark hair swayed in the wind blowing around him, red eyes glittering from the moonlight. A small smile played on his lips as he heard footsteps walk up behind him, stopping only a few inches away.

"It would be very unclassy of you to push me off the building, if that's what your plan is...Shizu-chan." He smirked, not bothering to look back as he heard a chuckle of amusement.

"I wouldn't dare try a trick like that on you, Izaya." A gruff voice replied, causing the young male to finally glance back to observe the person behind him.

Messy blond hair falling down the sides of his face without a care, bartender suit wrinkled and dirty from what the watcher assumed to be a scuffle, and a freshly lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

Izaya stood up from the ledge of the building, crimson eyes twinkling as he sauntered over to the taller man confidently. Blood was still splattered on one of the blond's hands, giving voice to what went on previously that night.

"Calling the police on me again never tires you out does it, Izaya?" Shizuo asked, his voice conversational as he leaned against the door leading back down into the building they stood on top of.

"Killing others for money never tires you out does it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya reflected easily, his face betraying nothing.

He chose not to think about how Shizuo broke into a grin his own honeyed eyes watching Izaya hungrily. Nor did he mention the bulge showing clearly through the taller man's pants. Even as the man began to approach him, the informant stood his ground confidently.

At 23 years old, it was hard to admit that he'd spent seven years of his life trying to bring justice to a man who had been murdering for over a decade. The best informant in all of Ikebukuro, yet he never was able to pile enough evidence together to bring this monster to court.

The monster with inhuman strength, who'd been terrorizing this city since he was a mere child in middle school. The brute who did everything he could to make Izaya's life a living hell, in more ways than one.

The killer he'd fallen hopelessly in love with at the young age of 16.

Shizuo stood directly in front of Izaya, his body pressed against the younger male's body as his erection rubbed against his crotch and his wide smile never leaving his face.

"Nah, but it does make me incredibly horny for one obsessive flea always getting in my way~" He purred, setting his chin down on Izaya's head.

The raven scrunched up his nose at the rude nickname and rolled his eyes in return.

"Well enjoy yourself for now, because this may very well be the last time you ever fuck me." He whispered, his voice husky as his red eyes filled with lust in the night.

Shizuo burst out laughing, having heard this every single night he arrives home to Izaya. They'd been living in the same fancy apartment in Shinjuku for over two years after Izaya explained how he needed to compile more evidence on how to sentence Shizuo to a lifetime in prison.

It wasn't that Shizuo thought Izaya would never turn against him, he knew how that good heart inside his boyfriend refused to be tainted by his own which was already dyed in black. Despite the pain it would cause Izaya, he would turn Shizuo in for his wrong doings without any hesitation whatsoever.

That's why they had made a deal in high school, when they first made love (though Izaya refused to call it anything but intercourse) that gave them a time limit.

Or rather, Izaya one.

He had eight years to bring Shizuo in, eight years to make sure justice was served for all the families the blond had murdered over the years.

Should time run out...Izaya would give up his right to be called a good guy and would join Shizuo in the Awakusu-Kai to serve as an informant there. He would have to turn his back on Nebula, the charity raising hospital that took in patients that didn't have the money to go anywhere else.

During those eight years, Shizuo wouldn't be allowed to cover his tracks from Izaya. He would have to leave some sort of object at the crime scene for the informant to know it was his doing.

It was such a fun and tempting game for the both of them, that each teenager agreed without any hesitation.

Both were confident in their abilities...and it would also give them eight years to be together without being swept away by their desire to win.

They already had other desires to satisfy.

But now...they were four months shy of eight years. And Izaya had yet to make a solid case against the infamous hitman of the Awakusu-Kai.

Time was ticking...yet Izaya allowed himself to be swept off his feet by the dark prince of Ikebukuro.

 

_"The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything." - Albert Einstein_

* * *

"Maa~ where's Kida? I don't know where to go!" A young teen sighed to himself as he walked through the train station, bumping into various strangers accidentally. 

It was nigh impossible for him to maneuver around the dozens of people quickly making their way on and off the train. He looked around curiously, blue eyes swimming with excitement as he gazed at the numerous civilians on their cell phones.

"Mikado! You finally made it!" A blond rushed over to him, smiling happily as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The teen blinked in surprise and gasped. "Kida! Long time no see!" He exclaimed.

Masaomi Kida bowed dramatically, chuckling to himself.

"I agree, my friend. Welcome to...Ikebukuro!"

Ryuugamine Mikado grinned.

 

_Time is ticking, ladies and gentlemen. Let the games begin._

 

 

 

 

**And thus ends the first chapter of my newest story! I really hope you enjoyed, I was initially going to do a little snippet of every character in the first chapter but decided we should get to know them all individually as the story progresses.**

**I'm not going to lie, I'm SUPER excited about this one! Thank you to the person on DRRR!Kinkmeme who suggested the idea, I fell in love at first sight.**

**So I know it's a little confusing at first, but I promise you'll start to learn more about this universe in the incoming chapters.**

**Comment what your thoughts are below and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!**

**See you all next time~**


End file.
